


Just Married!

by Maya_Desires



Series: Just Married! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Setting, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pre-Slash, Sass so much sass, Sassy Steve, well they will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Markers are placed, and the stage is set, but are the participants ready to face the trial and tribulations of blissful married life in new reality variety show called Just Married? Participants will provide a unique perspective on the ongoing relationship conflicts and developments through candid interviews and missions. This is their journey and the possibility of finding love.Lights, Camera, Action!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A prompt fill for my Cap-IM Bingo square - 'writing format: omniscient narrator'

Good morning everyone! Welcome to Just Married show! Where two people will get married and must face the trials of marriage, there will be four couples this season! It’s very exciting as this time we are matching people from the completely different world. Dojo master vs. Pop culture, Music vs. Ballet dance, Science vs. Sports, and lastly Business vs. Arts!!

Are you ready to meet our first couple?!

-x-

Let’s find out about the first virtual husband. He is genius and life of any and every party. He has been taking the business world by storm, and recently appointed CEO for one of his overseas branches.

And he is-

Tony chokes on his disgusting green juice as if the taste was not already a cause of choking but Pepper had to have a hand in it too. Tony Stark is still staring at letter pasted on a box that is stating he has been selected for new reality variety show called Just Married!

It’s Just Married with an exclamation mark. Really.

Rhodey was snickering in front of him hiding his face behind sandwich. What a jerk, see if he makes any more mods for him.

Tony coughs up the drink and groans, “Wh-what??”

“You are getting married!”

“WHAT?!”

Rhodey was full out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation Tony was about to land in. He told him not to piss off Pepper too much when he gave her free reign on media.

CEO Tony Stark was warned.

Rhodey snorted before saying, “You are in trouble now, Tones.”

Pepper sighed looking at the sky for strength before turning to her two idiot friends. She hid her smile looking at the bewildered expression on Tony that was getting more and more confused.

“No one is in trouble. Tony just got signed up for We Got Married, because now Tony himself said he wanted his image to change from serial playboy. So media and the board take him seriously.”

“Okay, I did say that, but couldn’t we have gone the route of dating one person?”

“Look at it this way, you will get to show your…erm…good sweet personality and show that you were just unlucky in love not really a playboy. You know…one-woman man or one-man man.”

Rhodey smirked watching this go back and forth before interjecting, “Tones, come on…what’s the harm? Who knows you might enjoy the experience of being a husband and find true love! You will be getting a hint about them soon too.”

Tony groaned turning towards Rhodey pointing straight at him, “Betrayal!!”

“I will throw you a bachelor party!”

Pepper glared at Rhodey ready to scold but he raised his hands in surrender and said, “no bachelor party, just hanging out and playing video games and…and no strippers!”

Tony sighed and grumbles out, “Fine.”

Pepper jumped up happily and gave Rhodey a high five, “Mission accomplished! Tony is getting hitched!!”

Tony gasp dramatically and acts outraged, “Double betrayal!!”

-

In this segment, we are about to find out about the new imaginary husband to be!! Who could it be? Our experts find out that this person loves art, he showed up and threw the whole art world in a frenzy. He also enjoys dancing, working out and recently became part of dance troupe to help his friends. He is doing big things in charity and quite the charmer.

Our experts also found out that he is waiting for the one, as he hasn’t dated anyone for 3 years. He is a serious and long-term relationship kind of person.

Look! There he is, practising dance with his upcoming and new dance group, The Avengers. Shall we see who it is in The Avengers? They are practising choreography.

“Yo! We are dancing here, why are you disrupting us?”

“Wait! What is this? Guys, we just got a box and letter?”

“Then read it.”

‘Dear blank, you have been selected as virtual significant other for Just Married! Get ready to meet your virtual true love. One week later, you will meet them. Prepare yourself for the first meeting, soon there will be mission card coming your way! Are you ready to face the trial and tribulations of married life?’

“Whoa…we were signed up for this?” Wanda snatches the letter and reads it again while looking around her group.

Clint groans leaning against the mirror walls, “Who? What? Why would anyone do this to us?”

“I did.”

The group turn towards their president and his assistant walking in, “This will bring you guys very desired exposure as it is a show watched by young to the old generation, they will know you well.”

Sam looks over the letter “But who could it be? There is no name on it.”

Bucky grinned at Sam, “Who do you think? Obviously me! I recently did cover shoot and drama short film.”

Sam pushes Bucky back, “But that was not fun. Definitely not you. It’s definitely our killer looks lady, Natasha.”

Natasha response was groan heard in the background where the whole group turns to look at her laying down exhausted.

Their manager, Phil, sighs and takes the mission card. He glares everyone to get up and assemble in line.

“We will just find out who it is, see there is a sticker covering the name!”

Clint pushes the camera shy member of the group forward, “I am placing my money on our secretly silly member, Steve Rogers.”

Steve blushes and shakes his head, “Ah, it's definitely not me. I didn’t sign up for this part!”

Bucky grins, “Definitely me. Steve has gotten fatter after coming back from his exposition in Italy. They wouldn’t want that.”

“How can you call me fat?!”

Sam steps in the middle shoving them both aside, “Pfft, it’s going to be adorable one. Aka me. Bucky is too good with girls. Wouldn’t want that.”

“How dare- wait no you are right.”

Wanda interrupts, “Hurry! Let us already, Phil!”

Clint starts drum rolling which only stops at Phil’s glare, “It’s…Steve!”

Steve is frozen with wide eyes and grabbing the letter from their manager, “Wha-really?”

The whole group starts screams and girls start celebrating and jumping around, Clint bounces around before falling down laughing at both Bucky and Sam’s expressions. Steve reads the letter, again and again, still trying to comprehend this.

Fury interrupts the celebration, “Congratulations Steve. How are you feeling about this?”

Steve grins down at the letter before hiding his smile behind the letter, “I accept.”

Sam grins, “Accept already? Do you even know who they are? I do wonder who is the lucky significant other. Are they going to be well matched?”

Maria interrupts, “You will get a hint in upcoming mission card.”

Clint giggles at Steve, “Whoever is the wife or husband, better be prepared for Steeb!”

“Stop calling me that!”

Bucky finally recovers before clapping his good friend and says, “That’s right, and since Steve is getting married soon. This calls for a bachelor party!”

“Let’s get drunk and party!”

Fury glares with his one eye, “You guys can party, but I better not find out about this on TMZ.”

Phil adds staring at Clint and Bucky, “No strippers.”

Two of them groans hugging and consoling each other. Natasha rolls her eyes, “Fury is still paying guys, I want true vodka from mother Russia.”

“You really are red all over huh?”

Clint groans as Natasha pulls him in a headlock and pats her arm in surrender. Steve is biting his lips smirking at his silly friends and looking down at mission card. He can feel his heart racing, as he wonders who it would be. Would they be happy, and grow feelings? He really can’t wait to meet this person, and maybe he can fall in love. Steve is worried too, is he going to be enough for his significant other? Before he can fall in his overthinking thoughts it is interrupted by loud laughter.

“Steeb, don’t try to seduce them with Charleston!”

Steve rages at his friend and pushes him off, “Shut it, Falcon!”

-x-

So, this is our first couple. How will they react when they meet each other? How will they fare? What do you think their first meeting will be like?

Sneak Peek: What’s this? Do they know each other?

Find out in next episode! Until then, byyyeee!

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been stewing in for awhile if you follow a show called we got married. That's where the inspiration came from. I want to focus on all the couples, maybe in future, I will. Is this fic sort of setting the premise of this verse? Yes. Should I make it a verse and write more? Let's see. Kudos and comments keep me going! Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
